The Crystal Twins
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: "What up I'm Lily Witwicky" "Greeting I'm Wendy Witwicky" "we are the awesome twins" "we have a little brother name Sam". "always getting into trouble" "but his big sisters are there to save him" "but this take the cake when alien robots come after him" "oh great Sam if only you didn't post our grandfather's glasses" "oh Sammy what are we going to do with you"
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**I decide to make a rewrite on Transformers Crystal so I hope you like this rewrite**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 1

There was explosions everywhere and many cry of pain that rang throughout the air. In this mist of battle a red, light blue and black injury femme race through the side with two small sparkings in her arms. One was black and red while the other was white and light blue both twin femme.

"almost there" the femme pant as she saw the escape pods.

She open one and very gentle set the twins inside. "oh my little sparkling be safe and let Primus watch over you" she said with tears running down her face as she kiss each of their heads, "My little twins one day hopefully you will meet your father and I wish I could be with you as you grow up".

The twins stir and whimper as the femme close the pod. She then set a random locations and the pod shot into the sky and into deep space. "be safe my Fire Crystal and Ice Crystal" she whisper as she couldn't see the pod anymore.

"well well what do we have here" She gasp as she turn around and see three decepticons mechs. She growl as she bring out her weapons.

Later on when the battle was over the Autobot recover but one mech was running through everything. "Moon Crystal! MOON CRYSTAL!" the mech shouts.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet turn around only to gasp. a very tall blue and red mech, also known as Optimus Prime walk over to him with an offline femme in his arms. "MOON CRYSTAL" Ratchet cry out as he ran over to him.

Optimus gave the offline Moon Crystal to Ratchet who grab her in a tight grip with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry old friend" Optimus said.

"oh Moon please come back to me. don't leave me" he beg. He then look up to Optimus, "did you found the twins".

"no Ratchet but an escape pod was use" Optimus said, "Moon Crystal most likely had use it for the twins to escape".

"to where" Ratchet ask.

"unknown as the control systems was destroy" Optimus answer.

"So my sparklings could be out there somewhere" Ratchet said.

"it look seem so old friend" Optimus said, "and one day we will find them".

"so I lost my sparkmate and I lost my sparklings" Ratchet growl, "WHAT ELSE IS THIS FRAGGING WAR GOING TO TAKE FROM ME".

Somewhere in space. The escape pod had traveled through space for who know how long with the twins inside. The pod was building up speed when it enter a solar system. It pass planets before it was going straight to one planet of blue and green. The pod was building up more speed as it enter the planet.

Down on this planet known as Earth. A young couple sat on a hill staring at the star night sky. The two gasp in awe as they saw a shooting star. "look Ron a shooting star make a wish" Judy said.

"you know that they don't work" Ron said.

"so I don't care and my wish is to have kids" she said.

"someday we will have kids Judy" Ron said.

"well I want them now" Judy said.

"uh Judy" Ron said.

"what" she said.

"we better move and now" Ron said.

"why" she said.

"because that shooting star is coming right towards us" he shout before he grab his wife and ran. The two fall as the pod hit the ground hard and sending a shockwave. The two got up before the two made their way to the crater. They look inside to see the pod.

Suddenly the pod shout a beam of light toward the young couple as it scan them. Then the pod shine brightly before it open to show human babies twins girls.

"oh my god look Ron twins" Judy said.

"what is this superman" Ron said.

"oh this mean that we keep them" she said.

"no it doesn't" he said.

"oh yes it does I wish for kids and here they are my kids" she said, "how can you say no to them huh"

Ron look at the sleeping twins and he couldn't help but to smile at them. "well they are cute" he said.

"So does that mean we could keep them" she said.

"Yes it looks like it" he chuckle.

"Yes now to name our beautiful girls" she cheer, "this one will be Lily and this one will be Wendy. Of Ron we have the most beautiful girls in the whole wide world".

"Alright come on Judy we should head home" he said.

"Oh yes before our girls get a cold and we don't want that" she said before she ran to the car.

"Ah Judy what will you do without me" Ron chuckle as he follow after his wife.

"Hurry up Ron we don't want sick kids" Judy shout.

"I'm coming honey" he said as he come inside the car. He started the car and the little family set for home.

_**Review **_

_**I was thinking of deleted this story because I felt this Transformers Crystal was all over the place and mess up. it kinda was my second story that I ever made so I decided to rewrite this and make it better. Well tell me what you think in the review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

In a room you see one half messy as hell while the other half was nice and neat. Someone step out of the bathroom and a young woman with long beautiful pure white hair with very light blue highlights and hair tips, pal creamy skin, bright blue eyes. Wearing blue jean short, light blue flats with tiny white stars, blue tank top with star on the side and a blue head bane. Her name is Wendy Witwicky

She smile as she look over to the person on the messy side of the room that was snoring with a very large drop of drool. Her twin and the crazies of the two, Lily Witwicky. She shook her head amusement before she look at the clock. "1…2…3" she said before the alarm went off.

Lily screams as she shot out of bed. "WHO WHAT WHEN HOW" she shout.

"we're going be late for Sammy's first car if you don't get up" Wendy said.

"HOLY SHIT" Lily shout before she jump into the bathroom. The shower was heard inside before another scream was heard inside. "FUCK THIS WATER COLD".

A second later Lily step out of the bathroom nice and clean. She had very long shiny black hair with dark red highlights and hair tips, tan skin, bright blue eyes. Wearing dark jeans, black combat boots, dark red tank top, black leather jacket.

"How my time" Lily ask as she set her hair in a French braid.

"New record" Wendy answers with a smile.

"AWESOME" Lily shouts, "come let go before we are late".

Lily ran out of the room but you could hear a loud thumb. "AND SHE STICK THE LANDING" she shout.

"We have stairs use them" Wendy said as she follows her wild twin.

"THEY HATE ME AND YOU KNOW IT. NOW LET GO BEFORE WE ARE LATE" Lily shout.

"I'm coming" Wendy said.

The two climb into a red all-electric Audi r8 E-tron before driving off.

These two were famous in their hometown Tranquility, Nevada. The two work as doctor and mechanic of the town. They are also known as Day and Night twins. As Wendy is calm, relax, and find the safe way around things. Lily on the other hand was crazy, hot head and daredevil. The two love each other as sisters do and they make the prefect team. Or like Lily will say, bad cop good cop is their team work.

Lily sang along the song on the radio while Wendy smile while reading a book. "hey we're coming up on that cheap ass dump" Lily said.

"Lily be nice" Wendy said.

"Wendy that ain't going to happen" Lily laugh, "hey look there Sammy Boy and dad".

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

I park the car behind dad's car before Wendy and I get out of the car. We walk over to father and son as the two were arguing. "Ladies you're both pretty" I shout.

"Wendy, Lily do you agree that this place is a piece of shit" Sam ask.

"Hello to you too" I mumble before Wendy and I look around the place.

We nod to each other before we look at Sam. "yep" we said with a nod.

"See I told you" said Sam.

"Thanks for taking my side" said Dad.

"No problem" we said with a big smile

"That real creepy you know that" said Sam.

"What is" we ask. Sam only roll his eyes. I notice a man walking toward us but I ignore him and look to somewhere else. I look around the place looking for a good car for my little brother. Shit these entire cars need a lot of work. My eyes widen when I saw one car that stood out of the rest of the shit.

"oh my god a 1977 Chevy Camaro" I gasp. I walk over to it like a zombie before I tackle the hood with a hug. "you are beautiful with a few rough ends".

"just like you" Wendy said.

"why thank you it so true" I said with a big grin, "another thing is that Sammy boy is going to have this car no matter what".

"I agree with you as this is the best one out of all…" she trail off as she get inside the car.

"piece of shit junk yard" I add as I get in as well in the back seat. I lay back with my hands behind my head.

"Lily" she said.

"what you know you want to say it" I said, "yet you do not want to say what on your mind as you are too much good to shoes but you got me to cuss the storm up".

"uh Lily what I'm I going to do with you" she laugh.

"I'm here to stay and you ain't getting rid of me" I said with pride, "HEY SAMMY I FOUND THE PREFECT CAR FOR YOU SO GET YOU ASS OVER HERE".

"LILY" dad shout.

"Oh yeah" I said with a grin, "THAT ALSO NOT A PIECE OF SHIT".

"Your right it not a piece of shit" Sam said. The sales rep glare at me and I only smile brightly with the middle finger.

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes" said Sam as he looks over car.

"Yeah. It got racing" sell man but stop, "Hey, what the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car".

"why isn't that a shocker" I said with a roll of my eyes. "I guess this make it free"

"I didn't say that" he growl.

"whatever" I mumble.

"Feel good" Sam said as he puts his hand on the steering wheel. "You two pick the right one"

"We know" we said.

"How much?" I hear Dad ask.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-", he answer but I cut him off.

"But the paint's faded", I said.

"Yeah, but it's custom" said the sales rep as he poke his head in the window.

"It's custom faded?" Wendy said.

"You both are women and these are cars. So I wouldn't expect you two to understand", he said.

"oh just because we are women make us dumb around car do you know who the hell we are" Wendy and I shout.

"Wendy, Lily cool it, you both promise me that you will behave" Sam shout.

Wendy sigh, "He is right we did promise to behave" she said.

"Yeah that doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of him after we get your car" Lily mumble.

"Lily I don't want to bail you out of jail again" Wendy said.

"oh come on Wendy, the asshole is just asking for an ass kicking" I said.

"Lily" she said in a slight growl.

I sink down in a bit of fear. "ok" I said. My sister is never mad but when she mad. run for the hills and never look back.

"Five grand" said jackass.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry", Dad said.

Wendy and I check our pocket. "Shit I forgot my money at home" I said.

"Me too" Wendy said.

"Kids come on, get out. Get out the car", said Jackass.

"Hey you jackass we are adults" I yell at him. I will punch him if Winter was in the way or Sam was holding me back and that Jackass was away from the car.

"Adult that act like kids now get out" said Jackass.

"HEY I'M THE ONE WHO ACT LIKE A KID! NOT MY SISTER SHE ACT LIKE THE MOTHER! I'M READY TO JUST KICK YOU ASS ALL THE WAY TO MEXICO AND BACK" I shout as dad and Wendy hold me back.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN" dad shout.

"NEVER" I shout.

"LILY CALM YOU ASS DOWN NOW" Wendy roar.

I whimper. "ok" I said.

Sam sigh as he get out of the car but when he close the door just as the asshole was in a bug talking shit. The car's other door slam open and slam against the bug that slide a bit. " HOLY COW" Wendy and dad shout.

"AWESOME" I shout, "I LOVE THIS CAR". I tackle the car in a hug.

"are you alright" Wendy ask.

"it alright, I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out" he answers as I stand next to my twin.

"I wish I could knock him out with a sledgehammer" I said. Wendy giggles a little.

"Hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" jackass shout. I cross my arms and roll my eyes. Idiot.

"That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabama", said Jackass as he lead us to another car. But when we were close to the car I hear a very loud noise. I thought it was some cats snatching glass/throwing up. But then all the cars' glass all bow up.

"HIT THE DECK" Wendy and I shout as we tackle dad and Sam to the ground.

We all stand up and look at all the destroy cars. Wendy and I whistle. "Wow" we said.

We turn to Mr. Jackass and I laugh at his reaction at his 'beautiful cars'. "Four thousand" said idiot as he show four fingers. Wendy and I laugh as we high-five.

After getting the papers sign and paying. Wendy and I hop in our car while Sam hop into his new car. Well if you call it new but that car is so beautiful in my eyes. it just needed some cleaning and you will see how beautiful it is.

We drove back to our parents' house and we were tackled into a big bear hug by mom. Then we had something to eat and after that Wendy and I dash to our old room. Yeah at time we sleep over and had clothes here in our old room. we always share things no matter what. I change into a black bathing suits with black shorts and Wendy wore the same thing but white.

We then ran downstairs to the shed and grab some tools, paint, buckets, rags and wax. We ran back to Sam's car. "ALRIGHT LET DO THIS THING" I cheer.

We check the car if it working order and everything is in order but it was more perfect as it was awesome. I think this car was a street racing one and I pity the idiot that gave up this babe. After checking we started cleaning. We clean all the oil and dirt off the car and we also clean the body. Though I could have sworn that the car was shaking a bit. Wendy notice it too and we check the car again to see any problems but nope.

After the car was nice and clean on the outside and underneath. We clean inside of the car. Again I could have sworn there was shaking as we clean the seats. After the cleaning inside of the car. We started repainting the car.

We went back inside to get something to eat while waiting for the paint to dry. Once the paint was dry we went to wax the car. It took a lot of work but it was all worth it as we saw the car stood there all shiny and clean. As if it came right out of the shop.

Wendy and I smile brightly before we high-five. "WE ARE THE BEST" we cheer.

"now we need to take a shower as we are both cover in dirt and oil" Wendy said.

"yeah, I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST" I shout as I ran inside.

"LILY" she shout.

"YOU GOT TO BE FAST SLOW POKE" I shout from the bathroom as I slam the door. I laugh as I start the water.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

_**Wendy's P.O.V.**_

after we taking turn showering and changing back to our clothes. Lily and I went down stairs but I notice Sam's car was gone. "hey where did Bee go" Lily said.

I give her a questionable look. "Bee?" I ask.

"yeah I name Sam's car Bumblebee as it look like a bumblebee" she said.

"hmm make sense" I said.

"you got that right" Lily said with a grin.

"though back to the first question" I said, "where is Bee".

we exit the back and we saw our parents landscaping again. "hey guys do you know where Sam's car is" Lily ask.

"oh Sam went to a party with Miles" mom answer.

"Party" I said.

"with Miles" Lily growl. I smirk a bit as Lily hate that kid. I remember Mile peak in on Lily showering and had taken a picture. it had taken Dad, Sam and me to stop a raging Lily from ripping apart Miles while mom took Miles home. bad thing though is Miles uploaded that picture of Lily showering onto the internet and print over a ton of them before posting them all over our high school and Sam's middle school.

"well my dear sister look like we are not much-needed here so let us return home and relax the day away" I said.

"cool I will love it" Lily said.

I smile with a nod. we say good-bye to our parents before going to Red Fury. our car if you didn't know. like I say before we spend the rest of the day relaxing. I had read a few books while Lily had play with her games. before long we got ready for bed and sleep the night away before starting a new day in the morning. me cooking breakfast as Lily can't cook anything if her life was on the line. I had let her cook one time and she also had the house burn down.

anyway after breakfast we went for our daily jobs. we had built two of our jobs together so we will be near each other. for very odd realize we can't stand being away from each other for long time. we lost control and go insane. both of us doesn't much know it and we gave it up a very long time ago and just learn how to live with it.

work was normal as always. Lily and I were on our lunch break before we got a call from Sam. I set it on speaker. "hello" we said.

"Lily! Wendy! Santen's Camaro is in front of the house come and help me please" Sam shout. We then hear a little girl scream and the other line end dead. I calmly put my phone away and put back in my pocket.

"Sisters to the recuse again" I said.

"again" Lily ask with a chuckle.

"I fear so" I said.

"TO THE RED FURY" Lily shout before she bolt out of there. I shake my head with a smile before I follow my crazy twin. just in time for Lily to appear with the cat in front of me. "LET GO WENDY SO WE CAN SAVE THE DAY AGAIN".

"I'm coming" I said before I climb in. she shot out there like bullet and I hang on to dear life.

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

Wendy and I had place a tracker on Sam when he was younger since he gotten into so much trouble that I lost count on how many times. anyway we set the thing on our car and it was like that lap top in those Police cars. it show a map of the area and the little white dot is Sam. from what it look like Sam was in a car at high-speed. we had chase after him but the dot will change many time. one time it stop but shot off again before he stop and shot off again.

"this is very and I mean very annoying" I said.

"you are not wrong" Wendy said with a sigh. we saw that Sam had finally stop. "Lily'.

"on it" I shout before I made the car run faster. I could have swore that we left fire in our tracks.

When we got there I notice Sam and the girl who Sam had a crush for years, what was her name. Oh yeah Mikaela Banes. Not only that but I notice the five metal giant giants too. But I didn't care because I saw a beat up Sam. "SAM" Wendy and I shout. "Lily! Wendy! HOLY SHIT" ask Sam.

"Sam are you ok" Wendy ask as she grab the first aid kit, "who did this to you".

"YEAH SO I CAN GO KICK THERE ASS" I shout.

"There was this small robot-och" Sam yelp as Wendy clean some of his wounds.

"Man up or at less boy up" I said.

"LILY" Sam whine with deep blush.

"I need the name kid" I said.

"I don't know" said Sam, "and how are you two not freaking out."

"Why you ask" Wendy and I ask as Wendy put the first aid kit away.

"well I don't know there FIVE GIANT ROBOTS" said Sam.

"no need to yell Sam, we are right here" Wendy said as I cross my arms.

I look around at the robots but look at the black one that had huge and mean huge cannons on it arms. "THAT IS SO COOL" I shout as I shot up to it, "HOW MUCH DAMAGE DOES THOSE BABES DOES"

"Lily relax and breathe" Wendy said, "and you put them away before she get any ideas".

"WENDY WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE BUZZKILL" I shout.

"I'm not being a buzz kill, Lily. I am being safe and protecting everyone in the surrounding area from you and cannons" she said.

"I just wanted to see a building blow up" I said with smirk, "I want to see how high it can go or how big it will be".

"I agree with Wendy and it was the town's worst nightmare ever" Sam said.

"IT WAS THE BEST 4th OF JULY " I shout.

"people got hurt" Wendy said with growl, "now stop this nonsense now".

I whimper in fear as I hid behind the big dude. "ok" I whimper.

now that is out-of-the-way" Wendy said as she look up to the robots, "Greeting I'm Wendy Witwicky and the one who is cowarding in fear in my twin sister, Lily Witwicky and if I'm wrong. I guess you had met these two".

"indeed and greeting as well, my name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron", said Optimus.

"But you could call us Autobots for short" said yellow robot.

"Autobots" whisper Sam.

"What cracking little bitches" said the sliver one as he flip and land into a thinking pose.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation, Jazz", said Optimus.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" said Jazz as he back flip and land on an old car in a relax pose, arms cross.

"what up dude and yeah planet Earth is the place to kick it" I said as I sit cross leg on my car. the other look at me oddly.

"how did you get there" Mikaela said.

"I'm a wrenching throwing ninja" I said as I go in ninja pose with a wrench in hand.

"where did you get that" she ask.

"it better not to ask or you will get hurt" Wendy said.

"this one is very wise, yes" I said with a grin.

"anyway how did Jazz learn how to talk like that" Sam ask.

"most likely the internet" Wendy and I said. we smirk as Sam glare at us. "what".

"you two are a pain" he said.

"oh you are one to talk the pain in my ass" I said.

"Lily calm down" Wendy said.

"ok" I whimper.

"please resume Optimus Prime" Wendy said.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide", Optimus said as he point to the big dude. I grin as there was very large cannons in front of my face.

"You feeling lucky punk" ask IronHide.

"Hell yeah" I said, "BLOW UP SOMETHING BUT IF IT MY BABE I WILL KILL YOU"

Then IronHide laugh. "I like this femme" said Ironhide as he put his cannons away."are all femme like you"

"No just her" said Wendy.

"Damn straight" I said with smirk.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" said Otpimus to the yellow bot. he was sniffing the air. Ok weird, is he like part blood hound. Wait do they even have blood hounds.

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with female" said Ratchet.

"SAM" Wendy said.

"SAVE ME" Sam shout as he hide behind me.

"NO WAY I'M I STAYING BEWTEEN A RAGING WENDY YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN" I scream

"ENOUGH" Wendy roar. we sat down on the floor as we shake in fear, "BOTH OF YOU CONTROL YOURSELF! LILY YOU ARE ADULT ACT LIKE ONE! SAM YOU ARE NEAR ADULT SO MATURE NOW! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AS THIS IS NOT THE TIME! SO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR".

"yes Wendy" we shout with a sharp nod.

"good" Wendy said with a nod as she turn to Optimus, "please continue, Optimus Prime".

"Yes indeed, Sam you already know your guardian, Bumblebee", Optimus said.

"So you're my guardian" asked Sam.

"I think that what he said Sam" I said.

"Shut up" said Sam.

"Don't be rude to your sister" said Wendy.

I smirk as I pat his head. "Yeah to be rude to me" I said.

I then look at bee when I remember something. "Oh hey why can't Bee talk anyways" I ask.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle", Ratchet said as he scan Bee's throat and making him cough, "I'm still working on them."

I give a sad smile to him. "Sorry bee" I said.

"No worry about a thing" said Bee from the radio. I smile and nod to him.

"Why are you here?" I hear Mikaela ask. She had been quiet.

"I'm wondering that also" asked Wendy.

"We are looking for the All-Spark" said Optimus, "and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam ask confuse. I roll my eyes.

"Sam a Mega-who" I said.

"Not a Mega-what" said Wendy finish for me. I look back to Optimus and I notice that he press something where I think it his ear. Then something shot out of his eyes. I look around to see everything change. I look around all around is war.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" explain Optimus as everything moves like a movie.

"our grandfather" Sam, Wendy and I said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses" Optimus explain.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam ask.

I raise my eye brow at him. He really asks that. Wow. "EBay" answer Optimus. I slap my hand on my face. "Oh eBay you never surprise me" I said.

"SAM!" Wendy shout, "HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO SELL NONE OF OUR FAMILY'S STUFF!"

"I NEEDED THE MONY AND IT WAS LILY IDEA" SAM shout.

"WHAT DON'T PULL IT ON ME" I shout.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU AND WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER" Wendy roar.

I slap Sam upside the head "ouch what was that for now" asked Sam.

"For getting me into trouble" I growl.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army", Ratchet then explains.

"And the human race will be extinguished", Optimus add, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" Everyone look hard down at Sam and he gets more nervous.

"Sam" asked Mikaela.

"Please tell us that you have those glasses" said Wendy and I.

"uh yeah they are at my house" said Sam.

"Then let roll then" I said as climb into my car.

"Before earth get destroy by the decepticons" said Wendy.

"Not unless I kick their ass first" I said, "no one threaten my home without me kicking their ass."

"Well say" said Wendy. we shot out of there to our parent's house with everyone else following.

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 4

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

I stop the car as Wendy and I come out of the car. Sam was freaking out as he was talking like a mile per minute. "look I want you three to watch them ok so I will get the glasses, give me five minutes" said Sam as he tell us.

"Just move your ass before I kick it" I said as I cross my arms.

"Why does everything with you involve in with violent" ask Sam.

"That how I am. Now go" I said. Sam ran off to the house.

I walk over to Optimus before I sat down on his hood, cross leg. "so when did you get the paint job anyway" I ask, "were you like this or did it came with when you scan".

"when I had scan" he answer.

"that pretty cool and guess you were very lucky" I said.

"Lily get off of Optimus as it very rude to sit on people" Wendy said, "how will you like it if someone sat on you".

"well I will kick their ass" I said.

"why do you say you will kick someone ass" Mikeala ask.

"it a way of life" I said, "you see Wendy here talk her way out and if doesn't work then it my fist, foot and MY MACHINE GUN THAT DOES THE TALKING".

"where the hell did you get a machine gun" Mikeala said.

"it better not to ask" Wendy said.

"damn straight" I said as I stand, "I'M THE IMPOSSIBLE AS I PULL THINGS OUT OF THIN AIR".

"Lily calm down as there is people who are trying to sleep" Wendy said.

"you people are no fun at all" I said as I jump from Optimus, "maybe I should move away into the deep forest and hunt down big foot".

"you and I both know that we can't last long without staying close" Wendy said.

"why that" Mikeala ask.

"I don't know we will go insane or sick when we are away from each other long" I said.

"we never knew why but we just later learn how to live with it" Wendy said.

"that is very odd for humans" Ratchet said.

"WE HUMANS ARE ALL ODD BUT WE ARE PROUD" I shout.

"Lily clam down" Wendy said.

Suddenly Optimus transform and walk over us. So everyone follow him. "FOLLOW THE LEADER I LOVE THIS GAME" I shout as I follow the others.

"you can't beat them join them" Wendy sigh as she follow.

I jump over the gate and land with a pose while Mikeala and Wendy choose the boring way and went through the gate door. I look around the yard and I laugh. "it look like a party just happen" I laugh, "BUT I ALSO MISS IT".

I break down crying before I notice the fountain was step on and broke down laughing. I shiver as something slide over me and I glare at Ratchet who scan me. "I'M NOT INSANE I'M FUN" I shout.

"it true" Wendy said.

"DAMN STAIGHT" I said with my head held high.

I notice the rat- oh sorry Sam's dog run out of the house and run pass me. I watch him run all the way to IronHide before he lift his leg up. "SAM YOUR RAT IS GOING TO PEE ON THE BIG ROBOT THAT OWN BIG ASS CANNONS" I shout, "BLOW IT UP".

"No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam yell.

"Ugh wet" said IronHide as he flip off the rat off. then he bring out his cannons.

I had a wide smile. Yeah the rat going to die but I frown when Sam save that rat. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo!" said Sam trying to save his rat.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"YES FIRE AWAY" I said as I jump and down.

"A what? No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my… This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" asked Sam.

"I don't they just rats" I said.

"You're not helping" said Sam as he glare at me.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot", Ironhide said.

"a good reason to blast that rat" I said.

"He peed on you?" Sam asked, "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo" said IronHide as he put his cannons away. I fall over laughing. A giant robot getting pee on by a rat size dog and saying bad Mojo. Just funny really.

"My foot's gonna rust" said IronHide.

"oh don't be such a big baby" I said as I grab a rag that was lying around. I walk over to him and clean his foot.

"There it won't rust" I said as I throw the rag away. he nod and walk away.

"Ahh, okay, okay" said Sam as he walk into between Optimus's legs and up the stairs, "Shut up and hide" as he walks inside.

"just hurry" said Optimus before Sam disappear into the house. I look around to see everyone looking around for I don't know.

I look at Bee and almost had a heart attack. I throw a wrench at bee's head and he back away from the window as he rub the dent on his head. "are you crazy do you want my parents see you" I whisper/yell at him, then I look around the yard, "then kill us all when they see what a mess you did".

Bee nods his head no. "good now away from the window before I throw many wrenches at you until you do" I shout. Bee back away from the window like it was a sickness.

"I like the femme too if she wasn't insane" Ratchet said.

"that the fun part" Ironhide said.

I look over to see that Optimus lift Mikeala up and into Sam's room. "Lily we must help Mikeala and Sam look for the glasses" Wendy said as she come up to me.

"the danger zone known as Sam's room" I ask.

"Lily you are not much different as you side of your room is messy" Wendy said.

"well my is messy while Sam's room is chaos" I shout.

"Lily enough as the world is in danger and you could handle Sam's room" Wendy said.

"fine but if I die I will blame you" I said.

"whatever" Wendy said as she climb her way up to Sam's room.

"don't whatever me Wendy this is our life on the line" I shout as I follow her.

"I thought you were strong and fearless Lily" Wendy said.

"I am strong and fearless" I shout.

"then you could handle Sam's room" Wendy said.

"damn strait I can" I shout.

"good because here we are" Wendy said as she enter Sam's room. I follow after her and my eyes widen at the mess in sam's room.

"Well let start the search and rescue for those glasses" I said as we begin searching those poor glasses.

As we search, I notice that Optimus came back the window. "Sam, someone at window and he want you to hurry your ass and find those glasses" I said.

"I got it" Sam said as he went to talk to him. I was looking through all Sam's crap but I didn't find those glasses. This is going to take forever. Then the power went out. ok it will take longer than forever now. I storm to the window to yell at the bots but oh no I get a blinding light in the face. "Turn that fucking light off" I yell as I blindly throw a wrench. I hear Jazz yell in pain.

The light went off and I rub my eyes. "Sam, are you in there? How come the doors locked? You know the rules; no doors locked in my house!".

Holy shit that dad. "Shit, shit, shit" I said over and over. I grab Mikeala and duck her in the dirty clothes that belong to Sam. I feel sorry for her. But it must be done or we will die.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" I hear mom said. Wendy and I put more stuff on top Mikeala and making a mountain. "One more chance. Five", said dad. Damn he counting down.

"Oh dear…" mom said.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal" said Dad. When Mikeala was cover in Sam's clothes, I tackle Sam's bed.

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door!" Mom shout. I lay down with my arms cross.

"three" count dad. Winter went to sitting on a chair by Sam's deck.

"Sam listen to your father" said Mom.

"two" said dad.

"He's counting" said mom.

"stand back" said dad. I look at Sam as he ran towards the door and slam it open.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" ask Sam. Holy shit mom has the bat.

"Who were you talking to?" ask Dad.

"uh Lily and Wendy" said Sam as he show us. Wendy and I wave at our spots.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" ask Mom.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager" said Sam.

"why isn't that the truth if you don't believe him. Look around his room" I said.

"that doesn't matter. What was that light?" ask dad.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam said. I roll my eyes. Oh Sam. You are horrible at lying.

"No, I saw, there was light under the door", said Dad.

"Alright look we were playing cops and robbers ok. You see Sam took something from us and Sam wouldn't give it up. So we pointed a light in his face and act of those cops and robbers" I said, "show him Wendy".

Wendy pulls out a big light, which shine as bright as Ratchet's. "Another thing was that it took long was Lily had tie up Sam on the chair and lock the door" Wendy said.

"Yeah like those big knots so it took a while before untie them" I said.

"See now look you can't, you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate!" Sam said.

"We knocked for five minutes", said Dad.

"I'm a teenager!" said Sam.

"We knocked", said mom.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam said.

"Hey look we gotten move since it parents vs son" I said, "so good-bye", I then add as I bolt it out of there with Wendy right behind me.

We climb down the stairs and down into the kitchen. "I feel bad for leaving Sam behind" said Wendy.

"Wendy you better that all you got to do to survive this family" I said.

"True" Wendy said.

We walk into the kitchen and I suddenly fall on my face. "och" I mumble, "I'm going to kill Sam".

"how many time have I told him to keep his stuff out-of-the-way" Wendy said as she pick up Sam's pack back.

"a lot" I said as I rub my face, "hey wait didn't Sam say that he left the glasses in the bag".

Wendy's eyes widen before she search into the bag before she pull out the glasses. I back away as her eye twitch and she had the evil eyes. "I'm going to have a talk with Sam later" she whisper, "SAM GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW"

I grab the glasses from her, "I'll give this to the bots" I said as I run outside.

"why Wendy yelling" Jazz ask.

"we found the glasses but they weren't in his room" I said, "so she piss and I'm scare so I ran out of there".

"may we have the glasses please Lily" Optimus ask.

"sure-" I said but my phone cut me off.

I look to see that bad people were coming. "shit we need to hide now" I shout at them.

"Autobots fall back" Optimus order as everyone left the back yard before transforming. I jump into my car before shooting out of there with everyone following.

_**Wendy's P.O.V.**_

I was beyond mad at Sam. I told him many times to clean up but what happen no. I tell them for a reason and they still ignore me. I told sam not to sell our family stuff and alien come to get them. I told him to clean but no we go on some wild goose chase looking for his glasses that are not even there. Then I told him to keep his stuff away and off the floor but what happen. Lily falls on her face.

"What is this?" Sam ask.

I hear him and I walk over there but I saw men in black. This isn't good. "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" asked this man. I think he the leader.

"Yeah", Sam answer him.

"Well, I need you to come with us" he said. Woah not good.

"whoa way out of line there pal" I said I step in front of Sam and Mikeala.

"that right you are not taking me son" said Dad.

"Sir, madam I am asking politely. Back off." He said.

"well I'm asking to leave my parents' house and leave my little brother alone" I said. "You have no right to come here and start ordering around"

"Really? You're gonna try to get rough with us?" he said as he come in my face.

"no sir but I will have too if you threaten to hurt my family" I said with a cold voice.

"I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here", said dad.

"There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here" he said.

"and what will that be then" I asked. I saw someone walking toward the main guy and then whisper something and he had a wide creepy grin that I didn't like.

"You" he said as he point to Sam. I move to block his view from Sam.

"me" asked Sam.

"Step forward, please", he said and I notice that something in his hand.

"just stand here" asked Sam as he step forward.

"Yeah" he said. He then wave the thing at Sam and then thing beeps.

"Fourteen rads", said the guy with wide smile, "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

They came forward to grab my family but I kick them away. I punch them across the face and block their attacks. They pull out their weapons on me but I kick them out of their hands before they could use them. One man grabs my hands and tries to cuff me but instead I did a back flip and kick him to the ground.

I was then punch across the face and fall to the ground. Before I can get up I felt something shock me badly and I pass out into darkness.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a van with Sam and Mikeala. "are you ok" Sam ask.

"yeah I'm fine Sam" I said as I sit up.

"good to see you awake". I look to see him again I slightly growl under my breath. He looks up and down my body and I glare at him but he only smirk before he turn to Sam.

"So, LadiesMan217", he said.

I could feel my eye twitch. Damn it to hell with Sam's username. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it", Sam said. I roll my eyes, yeah right.

"What do you make of this?" he said as he show us a voice mail. I feel my eye twitch again. "Is that you?" he said.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan" said Mikaela as we glare at LadiesMan.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car TRANSFORMED. Enlighten me", he said.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a TOTAL misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…", Sam trail off.

"really" he said.

"From me, from my home, but its fine now, because it's back! It came back!" Sam finish. I shake my head. Oh Sam.

"Well, not by itself", Mikaela said.

"Well no!" Sam said.

"yeah I found it and I bring it back" I then said.

"Because cars don't do that! That would be crazy!" Mikaela said.

Everyone was laughing but I wasn't. This is so stupid. Then they all stop when this guy ask this question. "So what do you kids know about aliens?" he ask.

"I am adult" I said, "but since you are older than I could see why".

He glare at me. "so what do you know about aliens" he ask again.

"What? Like a Martian? Like E.T? No", Sam said.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela add.

"You chasing little green men, you nerds freaks" I asked.

Then the guy took this badge and I saw his name on it, Simmons. "You see this? This is a 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge" Simmons said.

"So I don't care" I said.

"You sure because I'm gonna lock you up forever!" said Simmons.

"Oh I am so scared" I said with annoy face.

"You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall" said Mikaela.

"You. In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" said Simmons. I look at Mikeala.

"what parole" asked Sam.

"it nothing" said Mikaela.

"A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons said.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his" said Mikaela.

"You stole cars?" Sam ask her.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along" said Mikaela.

I growl real look and I snap my head to Simmons and glare at him and he finch. "hey you fucking idiot stay out of a lady's business you nerd freak" I said. then he smirk at me and I notice the lust in his eyes. I growl more.

"you the one to talk as your sister is a criminal and you will help her out" said Simmons.

"again stay out of a lady's business" I yell.

"not only that but you and your sister had been adopted and I find it very mystery" said Simmons.

I froze up, me adopted. "we are not" I said.

"oh yes you. About 27 years ago the Wikiys adopted twin girls but the thing was that these girls didn't have information and were found on the Wikiys front door. Took DNA test and did not have a match what so ever. As if you two had fallen out of the sky" he said.

"you are lying. Ron and Judy are Lily and I our parents" I shout.

"believe or not you could even ask them yourself and we will see who is lying here" he said.

I glare at him."so it time to talk" said Simmons but stop when the car crash into something or someone.

I stay clam as the car was lift up by two hands and then crash down to the floor. Everyone was screaming while I was calm. I was mainly thinking of what Simmons said. No I shouldn't let him get to me. Then two hands rip the roof of the car. I look up to see a light and then the light turn off and there he was, Optimus Prime. I smile up to him and I notice Lily on his shoulders.

"you assholes are in trouble now" Lily said with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you our friend, Optimus Prime" I said.

"Taking the children and young woman was a bad move", said Optimus as he glare at them. then the idiots point there guns at them. I roll my eyes as I unlock my cuffs.

As if those guns will hurt the bots. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons" order Optimus. Then the other came around and point their guns to them.

"Freeze" yell IronHide.

"Give me those" said Jazz as he takes their guns away.

Then Optimus kneel to our level and stare at Simmons. "don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus ask him.

"Look, there are S-7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you" said Simmons.

"really well you just communicate with him you idiot" I said.

"Get out of the car", Optimus order him.

"All right. Me? You want me to-" said Simmons but Optimus cut him off.

"NOW" order Optimus. I smirk as everyone finch and got out.

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

I think I saw some of them piss their parents. I saw Wendy and I jump down to her before I gave her a big hug. "hey are you ok sis" I ask.

"I'm fine Lily but are you" she ask.

"always I'm" I said. I notice something wrong with her, "what wrong".

"something that Simmons had told me but I will tell you later as these people know about the Autobots" she said, "you know what to do".

I grin big. "ALRIGHT" I said. I bolt over to the assholes.

"Big guys! Big guys with big guns!" said Simmons as he looks at the bot's guns.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela ask.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam and Wendy ask.

"first off they are not your parents and second I am not at liberty to discuss it" said Simmons.

I give him a questionable look at him before looking at Simmons. "what did he mean" I ask.

"I will explain later Lily" she said.

"Oh No" Sam said as he go into Simmons suit.

"Hey! You touched me! That's a federal offence!" yell Simmons.

I punch him. "shut up" I said.

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" said Sam as he look at the badge.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with their big alien friend standing over there and this nobody" said Jackass. I growl as I punch him again.

"you should be very afraid of me" I said.

"What is Sector Seven?" asked Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" answer Simmons.

I punch him again. "Wrong again" I said. I fall over laughing as Bee started peeing on Jackass.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man", Optimus order him. I smile as the other laugh.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons yell.

Sam and Mikaela then started putting on hand cuffs on the idiots but the bigger idiot. "All right, tough guy! Your turn!" said Mikaela to Simmons.

"What are you talking about" said Simmons.

"Your clothes, all of it, off" said Mikaela.

"For what?!" asked Simmons.

"For threatening my dad" answers Mikaela.

Then Simmons started taking his clothes off while glare at her. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool" said Simmons.

Then he had these flowers boxers and like a somewhat Super Man symbol but with the seven. "Those are nice", Mikaela said, "now get behind the pole".

"This is such a felony what you're doing", said Simmons.

"Don't care" I said.

"I will hunt you down! You hear?!" he shout.

"He'll hunt you down", said another idiot.

"Without any remorse!" said idiot one.

"No remorse" said idiot two.

"Whatever you say", Sam said as he and Mikaela walk away.

"You guys hear an echo" I asked. Then I hear cars coming our way. I look over to see those cars.

"Optimus! Incoming" yell IronHide as he slams his fist into the ground which stops those cars.

"Roll out!" Optimus order out.

"Lily go with Optimus" Wendy order me.

"What about you" I ask.

"I'll be fine I will take the Red Fury now go" Wendy order me as she run to our car.

I ran to Optimus as he picks Sam, Mikeala and I up to his shoulders before running off. I could see Wendy race away as they chase her. I hope she will be ok.

_**Wendy's P.O.V.**_

I had gotten away from them but I don't know where the others are now. I start looking for them when suddenly I crash into something or someone crash into me. I look to see a police car in front of me. Shit. Just my luck.

"I'm very sorry-" I said but the car transform in front of me. I looking up I saw blood-red eyes. decepticon.

I try to back up the car but he only slams his foot down on my car's hood. follow by ripping off my car's roof. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME" he shout as he grab me.

I struggle in his grip as he transform and I land in his drive seat and the seat belt wrap around me in a tight grip. I struggle but he only make it tighter.

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

the first thing I felt was pain. Damn it felt like I got run over by Optimus. No wait I fall off of Optimus with Sam and Mikeala. Though lucky thing though was Bumblebee came before we fall flat to the ground. Human pancakes anyone?

That not the worst thing that happen to being near dead. Those jackasses took down Bumblebee and took us away. I had try fighting but I was out number and they beat me up before punching me in the face and I pass out.

Now where the hell am I and where is Sam and Mikeala. I moan in pain as I sit up. I think I have the worst headache in history. "LILY ARE YOU ALRIGHT".

"FUCK DON'T YELL" I shout, "wait Sam?".

"Yeah" he said.

"Are you ok and where Mikeala and where Wendy" I ask.

"I'm right here Lily" Mikeala said as she was sitting next to me, "but I don't know where Wendy is".

"Shit this won't be good" I said in a slight panic.

"Why" Mikeala ask.

"Because she will get sick or panic into blood rage when Wendy and Lily are not near one another" Sam said.

"Yeah and I have no control what so ever" I said as I started to cough.

"You are faking it as that not human".

I look to see a fat man and next to him a blond girl. "who the fuck are you two" I growl as I cough.

"I'm Maggie, and this is Glen" she said.

"I'm Lily and you Glen you don't know shit so shut up or I will bring the world of hurt on your ass" I snarl.

"You better listen to her as she is serious" Sam warn. I cough loudly as my chest was hurting. Where the fuck are you Wendy.

_**Wendy's P.O.V.**_

I cough loudly as I hold my stomach painful while I curl up in the seat. I feel my head and it was boiling hot and I look at my skin as it was sickness pal. "What the hell is wrong with you human" Barricade said.

I cough loudly. "Nice of you to take" I ask.

"I don't care about you human I don't want human waste inside me" he growl.

"First of all, my name is Wendy and if you won't call me by that name I will call you Robot" I growl.

"I could crush you like the bug you are" he snarl.

"Why didn't you do it already" I ask.

"Because you have ties to the boy and you have use" he said.

I cough away and I groan. "why do you do this" I ask.

"What are you talking about this time human" he growl.

"Why are you a decepticon" I ask.

"Because I want to" he said.

"Why though, everything has a reason so what is your reason to be a decepticon. Why do you want to destroy? Your planet was destroy wasn't that enough" I ask.

"you don't know nothing human" he snarl.

"I will know if you tell me" I shout but I cough again.

"it is none of your business" he said.

"why because you to scare or is it because you are a shame" I shout.

I groan in pain as he wrap the seat belt around me tightly to near choking. "YOU SHUT UP HUMAN" he roar.

"look like I hit a nerve" I gasp, "so which is it, shame or fear".

I pant as the seat belt let go of me. "both" he said.

"why and how" I ask.

"my family. In the beginning of the war when everyone had to choice a side. My father choice to be a decepticon and he want the rest of our family to be one too" he said, "my mother refuse to be one. I remember them fighting and I saw my father offline my mother. I was then force along with my sparkling brother to be a decepticon".

"so you fear of disappointing your father and the decepticons killing you and your brother. As well-being a shame for not standing up to your father and saying no" I said.

"yes" he said.

"let me ask you this Barricade. Are you an adult" I ask.

"yes" he said.

"then you shouldn't listen to your father anymore. You are adult now. You are probably stronger them him. You make the choices, not you father. It your life and you make it how you want it" I said, "Think about your mother, she refuse to be decepticon because she didn't want to destroy. Now think what she will do if she was in your point of view. If I was in your point of view. I won't take this anymore. Why fight for evil when nothing but evil will be there. It will be darkness and there will be no freedom. You are nothing but salve. A machine to be control and they won't give a shit about who you are".

"you are right Wendy" he said, "but I don't think I will ever change side".

"it never too late to change Barricade. Everything take time and earning someone trust take time" I said.

"I know Optimus will accpect you in his ranks as he will jump at anything for a better chance of peace and freedom" I said, "fighting for that is worth fighting for as it not just for you but for everyone you care and love. Your mother will be pround and your little brother will be free".

"but will you help me though Wendy" he ask.

"I will be honor to do so" I said.

"Thank you" he said, "you know I always hated the Decepticons. All they do is boss you around and beat you around like scarp".

"that why you should change side" I said, "I don't know the Autobots for long but I know that they don't boss you around or beat you up. too me they sound like a big family and as a family they have their little troubles but make it up later".

"that sound better than the Decepticons" he said.

"yeah oh by the way Barricade, who is your little brother" I ask.

"don't tell no one but my little brother is Bumblebee" he answer.

"woah really" I ask.

"yes Bumblebee is my little brother, I had taken him away and hide him for the Autobots to find. I told my father that Bumblebee offline in a fire fight between the Autobots and Decepticons" he said.

"that was a brave thing to do for you brother" I said.

"thank you" he said, "another thing is that Frenzy decide to switch sides".

"Frenzy? Who that" I ask.

"he almost like my partner and I had sent him a recording of our talk but the part of my brother" he said, "he say that he want to switch side as well".

"that good to hear" I said. I gasp as I started coughing up a storm.

"what wrong" Barricade ask, "are you sick or something".

"I don't know but when I'm too far away or too long. We both get sick or we started to panic" I said, "I'm the one who mainly get sick while Lily goes to panic and start attacking everyone".

"that very odd for a human but for a cybertronian it not" he said.

"what you mean" I ask.

"you see on Cybertron. When there are twins, their sparks are spilt and they must share in everything but they won't get sick or panic into rage. there are those rare twins" he said.

"Rare twins" I ask.

"yes those twins they have their spark spilt as normal twins but they are not strong enough like a normal twin.

They live as their own spark and they live itself as one spark. If they are apart from each other the weaker it become. Though when they meet their spark mates, it fill their other half of spark and they could be away from each other as long as they want" he said.

"but what if one twin find a spark mate while the other half doesn't" I ask.

"then that other half will slowly die" he said.

"that doesn't sound good" I said.

"it isn't. it horrible. I had seen it once and I'm glad that I'm not a twin" he said.

"but it doesn't make sense though" I said, "Lily and I are not crybertronians. We are humans".

"that what I can't finger out" he said.

_**Lily's P.O.V.**_

I limp as I was hand cuff and they were dragging me along. God my leg hurt like hell. It was hard to keep up with everyone and I felt very weak. My chest was hurting and I was scare as to where my sister is. I look around me as we were at the hover dam. I wonder why we are here. I look around as I notice some army men. But wait I know those army men.

I smile as I try to walk over to them but these idiots stop me. "Will, Epps" I call out. Will and Epps look over to see who call them and they was surprise to notice that it was me. He and Epps walk over to me but were worry and angry that they notice my wounds. Also counting the sickly pal skin and my dead hair. Man I wish I could have my wild hair back.

"What happen to you" ask Will as he look at my wounds.

"Where Wendy" ask Epps.

"they" I said as shake my head to jackass, "shot me and Wendy I don't know".

I notice the angry on there faces as they glare at jackass. "How do you know them" ask Sam.

"Wendy and I had meant Will's wife Sarah in college. We were roommates and we became the greatest of friends. One day I decide to drag Wendy and Sarah to a bar. We meant Will's team there. Will and Sarah became girlfriend and boyfriend after a while" I said with a small smile, "then one day Will ask the biggest question to Sarah and the two became marry and later had a daughter named Annabelle, she a very cute baby."

"hey look, I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" ask jackass as he come up to us.

"your lap dogs beat the crap out of me" I growl as I glare at him.

"Again bad start, anyways. You must be hungry? Want a Latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" he then asks. I look at him as if he grow another ugly head. Is he really being serious?

"you asshole you beat her up" yell Will.

"and if you didn't notice but she look deadly sick" yell Epps.

All asshole had a 'your point' face. Oh just he wait when I feel better. He will be on planet world of hurt.

"Where's my car?" asked Sam.

I notice a man walks towards us and I notice the badge and his name is Banachek. "I need you two to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now", said Banachek.

"No you listen here you don't know what going on but we do and I know that people will die so now fucking listen to us since you don't know shit" I said.

"And another thing first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down", said Sam as walks in front of me, "Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever" he then add as he point to Mikaela.

"add to those list on getting me free and give me a god damn first aid kit" I said.

They free me of my cuff and they had clean and fix few of the wounds that were the fastest to do. after that I look at Banachek. "thanks" I mumble.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car" said Banachek. He walks away and with us following behind, well I limp actually.

After walking and me limping, Epps decide to just carry me on his back. Epps is always sweet. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs", said asshole.

"NBEs?" asked Epps.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials", asshole explain to us, "Try and keep up with the acronyms".

I roll my eyes. We all stop when we got to a door and it even had the NBE on the front. "What you're about to see is totally classified", Banachek said to us. When the doors open, my eyes widen. Megatron and right there frozen but it still sent shivers down my back.

"Dear god, what is this?" asked an older man.

"We think he made his approach over the North Pole. Our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably over a few thousand years ago", Banachek explain to us as we walk towards the war lord, "shipped him here to this facility in 1934"

"We call him NBE One", asshole said oh so proudly.

"you guys are really idiots" I said.

"And why that" said asshole as he glares at me.

"well for one thing he isn't name NBE one… in fact…" I said as I trail off.

"Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons", Sam said.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind", Banachek said.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it", Asshole then said.

"And you didn't think the US military might need to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" said the older man as he wave his arm to Megatron.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security", Banachek said.

"Well now you do" I said.

"So, why Earth?" Will then ask.

"The All Spark", I answer with a serious look as everyone look at me.

"The all-spark is a cube shape and is made of metal but has lots of power" I explain, "and not only that but Megatron but to you NBE one wants to use that power to built an army by using Earth's tech and to take over entire universe"

. I look at everyone with glare. "point is if you don't understand cearly. Megatron take the cube then we are screw" I said.

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons.

I nod as I close my eyes. "Yeah" I said.

"And we need to find it before the cons do" said Sam.

I notice that Simmons and Banachek look at each other. "you know where it is, don't you?" I said.

"follow me" said Banachek as he walk away with us following. Before we did I look behind me and glare at Megatron one more time. You won't have the cube I said in my mind before I couldn't see the war lord anymore.

"You're about to see our crown jewel", Simmons said as we follow him to a room and there behind a window glass. It was huge very huge which made Optimus an ant to it. It was the All-Spark.

I look at the cube and I could feel a pull from it. I couldn't hear anyone, it felt like it was just me and the cube. "Fire Crystal" I then hear a voice. A calm and kind voice, like mother.

"Ice Crystal" I hear it again and I notice that it was in my mind.

"who are you and why are you calling me Fire Crystal" I ask, "and who is Ice Crystal".

"that the names I gave you and your sister, as for me my name is Moon Crystal" she said.

Suddenly everything became a blinding light and I had to cover my eyes. "Lily" I gasp as I knew that voice.

I snap my eyes open and there standing next to me was Wendy. "WENDY" I shout as I hug her tightly.

"oh thank god you are ok" she said.

"you too" I said, "where are you actually".

"I'm still back home but where are you" she ask.

"I'm at the Hover Dam" I said, "and you won't believe what I found. The All Spark and next door is Megatron".

"WHAT YOUR JOKING" she shout.

"it no joke I'm dead serious" I said.

"this is bad" she said.

"I know" I said. I look around to finally notice that we were in nothing and surrounded by white, "uh where are we".

"I don't know" Wendy said.

"you two are in the pure light which is in the middle of life and death". That same motherly voice.

"who there" Wendy and I said.

"nothing to fear my little ones" . there was a flash of light before a red, light blue and black femme appear before us. She smile at us.

"who are you" we ask.

"I'm Moon Crystal but also known as your mother" she said.

"our mother" we said.

"yes your mother" she said.

"uh not to be rude but I don't see it" I said, "your metal and we have skin".

"not may be so but your blood and spark say another story" Moon Crystal said, "you see the day you were both born. The decepticon had attack the Autobot's base. I was weak from driverling the two of you and I was alone as your father was on a mission".

"so what happen" Wendy ask.

"I had race to the escape pods where I had left you two there and shot you into deep space to somewhere unknown" she said, "it say Earth and I had pray to Primus that it was a safe place and that anyone will take you in after scanning the life form appears"

"so what you're saying that we are actually crybertronian femmes" I said.

"and what we look like today was because of a scan" Wendy said.

"yes" she said.

"is there a way to take the scan off" I ask.

"I fear not as the two of you were only sparklings and I fear you could change back to normal" she said, "but you will always be a crybertronian on the inside".

"so your our mother then who is our father" Wendy ask.

Moon Crystal smile and I saw the love in her eyes. "your father is the greatest medic that ever live, Ratchet" she said dreamy.

"wait Ratchet is our father" Wendy and I said.

"yes he is" she said, "I fear are time is running out".

"what" Wendy said.

"we only had a short time so this will be a good-bye" she said, "please good luck my sparklings and try your hardest on ending this war".

She started to fade. "MOTHER WAIT" we shout before she disappear.

Suddenly we look at each other and we saw that we were also fading. "we need to hang in a little longer Lily" Wendy said.

"same thing for you Wendy" I said.

"good luck" we said as we disappear.

When I blink my eyes I was back on Epps back and I notice that we were walking into another room. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in", Banachek said as he close the doors once we were inside. I look around and I felt death everywhere in this room. What did they do. I hate being in this room.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" I hear Epps said. I look-see three claw marks.

"Oh, no, man! Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" I then hear Glen said. Epps and I look at him with a 'what your problem' and 'are you serious' face.

"Epps can you let me down please" I ask.

"sure about that Lily" he ask.

"yeah" I said with nod. He let me down and I limp away from him a little and towards a box that was in the middle of room. I could feel the worst of energy from that box.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" ask Simmons.

"I got a phone", Glen said as he toss his phone to Simmons.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai", Simmons said. I roll my eyes, you idiot Nokias is from Finland.

"Nokia's from Finland" I hear Maggie whisper.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange" I then hear the order man said. You got that right.

"everyone put on these" said Banachek as he pass us special goggles. I put them on and we watch as Simmons put the phone.

"We're able to take the Cube's energy and funnel it into that box", Banachek explain to us as Simmons press a button. I saw energy from the All-Spark shot into box and on the phone. I watch as its shake and then soon I watch her transform. It a little femme. Wait how do I know that.

I watch as her eyes are a baby blue but turn to red with fear. She brought out her guns and shoot the glass. "Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said.

I growl at him. "That thing is freaky!" Maggie said.

I growl more. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny sent from hell, huh?" said Simmons.

Oh that it this mother fucker going down. I ran towards asshole and kick him where the sun doesn't shine and then punch him across his ugly face and kick his hand that hold the button and stomp it. I growl at Simmons and I saw the fear in his eyes and the blood flowing from his mouth as he holds his jaw and his cheap old jewels.

I look over to the box and saw that the femme was looking at me with hope. I walk towards the box and open it and reach my hand out. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you" I whisper with one of my rare warm smile. The femme walks towards me a little with a bit of unsure. "I'm not going to hurt I will protect you from these old bad guys" I said.

With that she ran out of the box and into my hand and up to my chest. I hold her as she cry. "Will you really protect me" she whimper. My eyes widen as I could actually understand her. "I'm really scare"

"Shh…shhh…shhh there now I will protect you with my life. No need to be scared anymore I'm here now" I said.

She look up to me with her baby blue eyes that were full of hope and tears. "really" she said.

"Yes really with my life" I said. "let me ask you this".

"what" she ask.

"how will you like to be name Dark Star" I ask.

"I really like that name" she said with a big smile.

"then you name is Dark Star for now on" I said with a smile.

"thank you so much femme creator" she said. My eyes widen at that but before I could say anything the room started shaking.

"What was that" asked Glen. I look back Dark Star.

"Sorry but right now I need you to transform ok" I said.

"Ok" she said before she transform into a phone.

I put her in the safety of my pocket as I turn to everyone. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here", said the older man.

"so let the battle begin" I said as cross my arms.

_**Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note that I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

I look to Banachek as pull out a walkie-talkie. "Banachek here. What's going on?" he demand.

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power" answers someone. Crap.

"What?!" call out Banachek.

"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it" the person also add. Double crap.

"Well why are we standing around here like idiots when I don't know move and get ready and get the hell out of here go into battle" I said.

"She right do you have an arms room" asked Will. They nod.

"Well don't stand there like the idiots that you are, show us then" I said.

We all ran towards the arms room well I limp the most but that doesn't matter. Will and his team, the idiots and me all choose our weapons. Then there was another shake and the light went out for a second but came back on-line.

"You have to take me to my car now" I hear Sam said to Simmons.

"We don't know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" yell asshole.

"You don't but we do so show us where they are NOW" I order.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know" said asshole.

"But we do and you have to listen you idiot" I yell.

"I have people's lives at stake here" yell Jackass. That's it. He has cross the line now.

I punch him across his face and kick him in the stomach. Then grab the front of his shirt and slam him to the car and point the gun on his face. "Show us where Bumblebee" I yell with growl. "I know what we are up against and we have no time to argue so tell us where he is NOW".

I hear guns getting ready to fire and more so too. I saw that it was Will's team and the sector seven men. Everyone was point at each others with their own weapons and I know that one gun was point at my head. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I hear Banachek said.

"Drop your weapon, girl. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" asshole glare at me.

"I will be doing the world a favor" I growl.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction" said asshole.

"that piece of shit doesn't S-7 doesn't exist", I yell. "And we don't take orders from people who don't exist",

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay", asshole said. I push the gun more into his face and glare at him that was ice-cold that it burns.

"I'm going to count to two" I said.

"Simmons?" said the older man.

"Yes, sir" said asshole in nervous voice as he looks at my gun.

"I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys and the lady" said the older man.

I smirk that dude got points in my book. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro and his crazy sister bitch. That cool" said asshole.

I growl as I kick him again were the sun doesn't shine. I let him go as I let him fall to his knees. He glare at me.

"will you stop that" growl asshole.

"Until you learn" I said with smirk.

We ran down the halls which will lead us to Bee. When I hear them screaming in pain, I ran faster. I kick the down open and started slicing any tanks that were freezing Bee or punch and kicking anyone out of my way. when they pull out guns and started shooting I duck down and dough those bullets. I grab my wrenches before I block the bullets with them and throw wrenches everywhere. It hit their mark where the sun doesn't shine. they call me the nut cracker.

"I AM THE MASTER WRENCH THROWING NINJA BOW BEFORE ME BEFORE YOU MET A LIFE TIME OF PAIN" I shout before I scream as bullet hit my shoulder, "FUCK THAT FUCKING HURTS".

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let them go! Let them go!" Simmons and Banachek order everyone in the room. Once everyone stops I ran towards Bumblebee.

"Bee are you ok" I ask.

Bee nod as he was release from his banes before he pull out his weapons.

"Bumblebee, take it easy they are not going to hurt you anymore and if they do then I will kick their mother fuckers asses and sent them to the moon and back" I shout, "now put the weapons down now."

He look at me before he nod and put his weapons away.

"Good now follow us" I said as nod, "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming".

"Then we must more fast" said a little robot as he climb out somewhere on Bee. Oh my god a moving head.

"Uh who he" I ask.

"I am Frenzy a ex-con but now switching to the Autobots along with Barricade" he said.

"uh ok well let move then" I said as I ran where the cube will be.

When we got to the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee looks at it. I let Dark Star and Frenzy stay on my shoulders. Together we watch as Bee reach for the all spark. Suddenly bolts of lighting shot out toward Dark Star and Frenzy.

I watch in awe as they shift into a much bigger form. They reach only to my shoulders. They look at me with their bright blue eyes. I let Dark Star and Midnight come out as they watch the All-Spark. When I was close to the cube. A lightning bolt hit Dark Star, Midnight and Frenzy.

"Nice upgrade" I said to them. "Thanks" they said.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it" said Bumblebee from his radio.

"come we don't have that much time, the Decepticons will arrive" said Frenzy.

"They're right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar", Will said and then turn to Simmons, "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city"

"Good! Right!" said the older man.

"but we need our birds in the air though" I said.

"She right, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force", Lennox said.

"But the wide whole network is down and it was my entire fault" said Frenzy.

"Then take it old school then" I said, "Find some radio link! Shortwave, CB, anything"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them", said Lennox, and then turn to his man, "let go" he order as they get ready. I turn to Frenzy and Dark Star.

"I want you two to stay here and help them out you got it" I said with no room of argument.

"be careful mommy" Dark Star said before she hug me.

"I will sweetie" I said. They nod at me before they ran to Glen, Maggie and the older man.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons said, "There's an old Army radio console"

"Will it work?" asked the older man.

"We won't know if we don't try" I said.

"What she mean sir, anything is possible! Did you see that" said Simmons as he wave his hand to the cube.

"All right, you three, get in the car", said Lennox to Sam, Mikeala and me to the transform Bumblebee.

"please be safe and careful" said Dark Star.

"I will and good luck to you two" I said.

"we will" she said.

"don't get kill" said Frenzy. "NO ONE CAN KILL ME NOT EVEN A CON" I shout as I jump in the back seat with the cub.

"take care of my daughter Frenzy or I will kick your ass" I add.

"will do" said Frenzy, "just make sure that you don't get your ass kick".

"wouldn't dream of it" I said.

With that we drive away, before we completely left the Hoover Dam.

Afterward of driving I notice something up ahead. A blue and flaming truck. "there Optimus" I said.

"and the others" said Sam.

I look as they zoom right pass us but made a U-turn and follow us. "yes Autobot back up" I cheer.

I hear police siren and I saw Barricade. Right behind him was the cons and there was on con that transforms and was chasing him and was destroying everyone in his path. Optimus transform and he avoid everyone on the free way before he tackles that con.

"will he be ok" Sam ask.

"Sam he will beat that con fat ass so you don't worry about it ok" I said.

"alright" he said.

Finally what felt like forever we reach the city. I step out of Bee and I right away I tackle my sister into a bear hug once she step out of Barricade. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN I WAS SO SCARE OUT OF MY MIND" I scream as I cry to have my twin near me again.

"it ok Lily I'm here now so no need to worry anymore" Wendy said, "I miss you too I was scare as well".

"you know that a battle will go on in this city" I said as we pull apart.

"I have finger much" she said. We look around as we look at the countess of people who walk around not knowing what will happen in the couple of minutes.

"too many people are going to die today" Wendy said. I look at her with a sad face.

"This is a war, innocent people die. we sometime can't save everyone. No matter how much you try" I said.

"I know and no matter what you do, innocent will get in the cross fire" Wendy said.

I look up when I hear a jet but that not right. "IT STARSCREAM" IronHide shout as he transform. Everyone transforms and all the people scream in fear before running. "BACK UP! TAKE COVER"

I watch IronHide and Bumblebee lift up a truck but then I saw that Starscream had shot a missile. "INCOMING TAKE COVER" I yell out and there was the loud explode.

There was smoke everywhere but I notice that I was in someone hands and Wendy is next to me. we look up to see Ratchet. He look down worry at us. "daddy" I said.

Wendy and Ratchet look at us with a confuse look. "what" they said.

"uh I can explain later" I said, "we got to find the others".

"OH GOD NO, BUMBLEBEE YOUR LEGS" I hear Sam yell out. I jog towards his voice and I stop in my tracks when I saw Bee's legs blow off.

"Come on, you've gotta get up. You're okay. You're okay", Sam said, "RATCHET"

"no, bee" Wendy said. Ratchet scan over him to make sure he will be ok before he went to search for his legs.

We snap our head to the side as we hear an explosion. "HOLY SHIT THEY GOT A TANK" I shout.

He was shooting everything and everyone. The Autobots and Will's team charge forward at the tank while leaving Mikeala, Sam, Wendy, Bee and I.

I growl. "FUCK I FEEL SO HELPLESS" I shout.

"I know what you feel" Wendy said.

I look around before I notice the all spark on the floor. If only it could transform Wendy and I back to cybertronians. "we got to get the All-spark into a safer place and away from the city" I said.

"Understood but where will they know to take it" Wendy said.

"I don't know but we got to get as far away from the cons as possible" I said.

At the same time Wendy and I reach out for the All-spark. Our eyes widen when the cube shine brightly before bolts of lightning shot up to our hands before swirling everywhere on our bodies. "Lily what happening" Wendy said.

"how should I know" I said.

We gasp and watch in awe as our skin slowly change to metal. Suddenly our clothes started swift into metal before they change into something else. I felt my hair and I watch Wendy's hair as it was also shifting. Then there was that sound when a cybertroian transform. I close my eyes as there was blindly light.

When I open them I gasp as I saw a female Cybertronian standing before me. she was white and blue with bright blue eyes. though eyes were familiar though and I gasp to realize that it Wendy. "Wendy" I said.

"Lily" Wendy said.

I look down to myself to see I was pure black with dark red. "wow" I said.

"Lily what happen" she ask.

"uh I met our real mother and we are actually Cybertroian twins and our real dad is Ratchet" I said.

"WHAT".

We turn to see Ratchet and the other standing there with wide eyes. "uh I'll explain afterward this" I said with a nervous grin.

"damn right you will be explaining this" Wendy growl.

I back away in fear. We then hear of a jet and we turn around to see an alien looking jet coming towards us.

"It Megatron" yell IronHide. Without thinking Wendy and I open fire on him with everyone else following. He only growl before he grab Jazz who was closer to him. We gasp as he fly over us with Jazz struggling out of his grip.

Suddenly Wendy and I transform and drove after the War Lord. We drove at high-speed before we transform when we saw Megatron on top of a building with the struggling Jazz.

"Wendy throw me" I yell. She nod and grab hold of me and throw. I shot forward towards them with my guns lock and loaded aim Megatron.

"you want a piece of me. you want a piece of me" yell Jazz as he shoot at Megatron.

"no I-" said Megatron but I cut him off by kick him in face.

"PICK ON YOUR OWN SIZE YOU MEGA ASSHOLE" I shout as he fall of the building. I grab Jazz by the leg at the last second. "HAVE A NICE FALL".

We shoot at him before he transform and fly off. I bring up Jazz to my face. "That was so stupid of you but that was very awesome" I said with a big grin.

"thank you very much" he grin.

"come let get down" I said before we climb down.

When we got back to ground where Wendy was waiting. Winter then slap Jazz upside the head. "You idiot do you have any idea you could have die" she yell.

Jazz had his hands up with a nervous grin. "Sorry, sorry. Damn, no explaining that you two are the Hatchet's sparklings" mumble Jazz.

I bring a wrench out before I slam it on his head. "does he hit everyone with a wrench" I ask.

"oh yeah no doubt that you are his sparklings" he said as he hold his head in pain.

"Will talk about this later" Wendy and I said as we transform. We drive a little with Jazz right behind us.

As we were driving I saw Starscream right ahead of us. Wendy and I transform as we pull out our cannons and open fire before he notice. We got four shot pulse the two from Jazz. Starscream fall to the ground and before he could get up. Wendy and I went and did a body slam on him. Then grab his legs and throw him around in circles before letting him go.

Before he hit the ground though we open fire on him again and shot him again. Then Wendy and I smirk. We both hand five each other. "oh yeah nothing can't touch us" we cheer.

I spoke to soon because the next thing I know is that my arm is blow off by StarScream. "GOD DAMN MY FUCKING BIG MOUTH" I yell as I hold onto my shoulder as blue blood leak out. I started shooting at Starscream as he retreat. "THAT RIGHT YOU FUCKING COWARD. JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN" I yell at him.

"oh damn Hatchet going to offline me" said Jazz.

"come on" said Wendy as she help me up.

"autobots the battle has been won, I repeat the battle has been won" I hear IronHide said over the com link. Jazz, Wendy and I cheer when we hear the news.

"come on" said Wendy.

Since I couldn't transform we ran towards where everyone is. When we got there I saw everyone there and a dead Megatron. "alright we won" Wendy and I cheer. Dad looks at us with smile but growl with angry when he saw that I didn't have an arm.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS YOUR ARM" yell dad.

"DAD AT LESS I COULD WALK. LOOK AT BEE BEFORE ME" I yell.

"WELL WHERE IS YOUR ARM AT LESS" yell dad back.

"IT RIGHT HERE" I shout as I wave it around.

"STOP YELLING" yell Wendy.

"WERE NOT YELLING" yell Dad and I.

"yep that Hatchet's sparkling alright" said Jazz before he wine as he got hit upside the head by a wrench from dad.

"oh cool you throw wrenches" I ask with smile, "where can I get a new one".

"oh damn" said Wendy.

"yep that Ratchet's sparkling" said IronHide.

I look around the once city of Mission City that is now destroy.

"I pity the guys that have to clean this mess" I said.

"and along with bringing up a cover story" Winter add.

"the government will finger that out Miss" said a voice behind me. I turn around to see the older man, Glen, Maggie, Frenzy, Simmons and my little Dark Star.

"FEMME CREATOR" yell my Dark Star as she ran towards me.

I smile down at her before I pick her up with my good arm before letting Wendy hold my other arm. "FEMME CREATOR WHO THE MEAH" yell dad. "The all-spark gave her to me. I save her from almost getting off-line" I said as I glare at Simmons who back away.

"explain now" said dad.

"how about we leave" said Winter.

"yeah to rest, refuel and then get fix" I said.

"where do we go then" ask IronHide.

"yeah we don't got a base" add Jazz.

"we can just go to the Hover Dam as that able to hold us all" Wendy said.

"though I can't transform" I said.

"Ice Crystal give me Fire Crystal's arm" dad said.

"Ice Crystal" Wendy said.

"Fire Crystal" I said.

"yes those are you real and first names" Ratchets said as he look over my arm and shoulder.

Wendy eh Ice Crystal and I look at each other. "cool" we said with a big grin.

"hmm I don't have the right tools" dad said.

"maybe we could put them in a trailer" Sam said.

"where will we find a trailer" I ask.

"there one over there" Epps said as he point at the trailer.

"that could work" Ice Crystal said.

So with that Bee and I were stuff into the trailer while Optimus pull the trailer to the Hover Dam. Once we got there we rest up and got fix up. Ice Crystal and I found out that we were able to transform back to human. We were able to see in dad's bed as we catch up and got to know each other better before we all fall asleep.

The next day in the afternoon, dad, IronHide, Bumblebee, Optimus, Sam, Mikeala and I were at a mountain point. Here Optimus will be sending a message to any autbots that are out there. Oh another thing that section seven was stud down and the dead con well they went to sleep with the fishes the deepest part of the ocean I might add.

Anyway Sam and Mikeale were making out on Bumblebee and dad was park side way in front of IronHide and I while Ice Crystal stand next to Optimus. So now everything is at peace for now.

_**"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting"**_ I hear from Optimus message.

_**"If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this, we will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity We will defend our home"**_ Ice Crystal add to the message.

That right come to our home and you get the world of hurt. A whole new adventure awaits but I am not alone, I have friends along my side and we will take down any force that comes in our way. We will do anything to keep our love ones and our home safe.

_**Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Crystal Twins

_**Please note that I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 7

_**Ice Crystal's P.O.V.**_

3 months had gone by since the battle of Mission City everything been insane. Optimus was over flow with paper work from the government and half of the stuff he didn't understand. I saw that he was very close to a metal breakdown from the work that the government gave him and the meetings that he must go to. He try to hide it from everyone and he did a good job at doing that I saw it. I decide to help. In no time between the two of us we were finish everything that were needed be done and I will join him to any meetings.

Optimus thank me many times and that to take a break or relax but I will refuse and say to him that I will relax when the work is finish. I was glad to see Optimus be relax and happy from the stress that the government gave him.

On the side that I'm not working with Optimus I will be with my real father and my twin. Father taught us many things from cybertron and I will listen in awe. Fire Crystal listen in awe as well but father will give up homework and that when she will complain.

It very funny when Fire Crystal and father will fight. Wrenches will be thrown everywhere and some of the bots will get in the cross fire when they enter the med bay. I learn a longer time to dough wrenches from Fire Crystal. It was very funny when father was hit by a wrench from Fire Crystal the first time. He was daze and confuse about what happen before the two argue.

I knew that father love Fire Crystal and I. I knew that Fire Crystal and him show their love in auguring and throwing wrenches. Sometimes they will tag team and hunt down anyone who avoids a checkup.

You should see the day when father met our adopted human parents. Judy put up a huge fight saying she didn't wanted to give up us while father shout that they we are his sparklings. This took forever until the next day and we had many calls from everyone to shut up.

In the end though father won and I explain to them that I will forever love them as parents as they had raise Fire Crystal and I. Fire Crystal agree with me as well and that we will visit. They were happy with that.

Fire Crystal will be training in the training room and working with many cybertron weapons with the help of IronHide. I will walk on them sometimes to see them having a spar and the winner will be anyone who pin.

Father will also walk in and one time IronHide had pin Fire Crystal. Ironhide had run for his very spark with a raging father after them. Fire Crystal and I laugh over that.

Anyway today I was working with some paper work when Barricade walk in. I smile at him. In the few days I got to know him he became like a brother to me. I even help him get to tell Bumblebee that the two were brother. Bee was very shock to hear this but was happy to have a brother. The two got to learn each other and became brothers that they are. Ever one was far behind the other. It fill my spark with joy to see them racing one another and laughing.

"hello Barricade how are you" I ask.

"I'm fine here some data pads that Optimus told me to sent to you" he said.

"Thank you Cade just set them on my deck" I said.

"How long have you been working anyway" he ask.

"Hmm about 3 days" I answer.

He sighs in disappointment. "Icy I told you that you need a break" he said, "I know you are a cybertronian but you are still having a few of you human traits. You humans need rest".

I sigh as I rub the bridge of my nose. "I know and you're right Cade. I will have a little drive but Optimsu will be joining me" I said.

He huff in disbelief. "Good luck with that Icy" he said.

"I could do anything that if I set my mind to it and you know it well" I said.

He shivers at that. "You got that right well I better be going as I promise to meet with Bee later" he said.

"Alright see you" I said.

"Bye" he said before he left.

I sigh before I put everything way before I left my office. I walk to Optimus's office and I knock. "come in" I hear his booming voice say. I enter and I saw Optimus working away.

"Hello Optimus" I said.

"Hello Ice Crystal how are you" he ask.

"I'm fine I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little drive with me" I said.

"oh no I can't there too much work to be done" he said.

I frown at this and I cross my arms as I glare at him with a cold glare. I notice the very slight shiver on him as he stare back. "it only one drive and I know there a lot of work to be done" I said, "just a small break to get the stress off. I am also not taking no for an answer".

I could have sworn that he gulp slightly. "your right Ice Crystal there nothing wrong with a small break" he said.

I smile brightly at him. "great I'll meet you in the main hanger" I said before I left.

When I enter the main hanger I smile as I saw Jazz and Fire Crystal playing video games. I saw that they were playing a racing game. "eat my dust Jazz" Fire Crystal said.

"no thank you" Jazz said before he pass her, "but you could have it".

"very sneaking Jazz but you won't take my victory" she yell as she drove pass him and cross the finish line, "OH YEAH THAT HOW IT DONE".

"NO" Jazz shout.

Fire Crystal does the victory dance. "no one can't beat me" she cheer.

I smile as I shake my head as I grab two enegron cubes. Fire Crystal notice me and ran towards me. "hey sis what up" she ask.

"the ceiling" I said with smile.

"ha ha ha but really what up" she ask.

"nothing much just taking a break from paper work" I said.

"ew the adult version of homework" she said.

"well it has to me done" I said.

"so what with the two enegron cube" she ask.

"well one from me and the other is for Optimus" I said.

"Optimus you say ohh what are you going to do" she ask with a big grin.

I glare at her and she back away. "nothing we are only having a small drive and that is only it" I said.

"ok" she said with a teasing grin, "have fun on your date".

I have a deep blush. "FIRE CRYSTAL" I shout but she alright drove off.

I growl but I relax when Optimus walk in. I walk up to him before I hand him one cube. "Here you go" I said.

"Thank you" he said before he drank it. I drank mine and soon we were finish. "I must ask Ice Crystal where we will be going".

"Nowhere just driving around town and that it" I said.

"Very well" he said.

We transform and we took off. Like I say we drove around the town and we talk a little over the com link. Before I lend him to the mountain view where we sent our own messages into space. I transform and I sigh as the beautiful view before I sat down. I look up to Optimus as he stood behind me. "sit Optimus and enjoy the view" I said.

He nod before he sat down next to me. it was the afternoon the sun was just setting. We watch the sun set as we talk over anything. Optimus told me about Cybertron and how it was before the war. how he was a clerk and that him and Megatron were great brother before the war came and destroy it all.

I don't know but I kinda felt something when he told me that he had like a girlfriend name Elite-One. He never see her for many years and he not very sure if she is alive today. I talk a little of myself as well and we just spend of the rest of the day talking.

Time just seem to fly by, I really enjoy Optimus's company. We look up to the star night sky with a peaceful silence. As we did we suddenly saw a shooting star but we knew it wasn't a shooting star. It was a pod of a Autobot or Decepticon.

We watch it crash-land and luckily it wasn't far from our location. We transform before driving over there. I got there faster than Optimus and I had my weapon aim at the pod. I slowly move towards the pod. It open up and I saw a mech. _**"Autobot or Decepticon"**_ I order in cybertronian.

"_**Autobot"**_ he answer.

I sigh in relief with this, I put my weapon away and I smile at him before I gave him a hand. _**"welcome to Earth"**_ I said.

"_**greeting to you femme, I am Prowl"**_ he said.

"_**I'm Ice Crystal and did you reserve Optimus's message"**_ I ask.

"_**yes I had and I came as soon as I can"**_ he answer.

"_**are you hurt in any way"** _I ask.

"_**no"** _he answer.

We hurt a honk and we turn to see Optimus coming before he transform. His eyes widen in surprise. _**"Prowl"**_ he said.

"_**greeting Optimus Prime it good to see you again sir"**_ he said.

"_**it very good to see you old friend"**_ Optimus said.

"_**Prowl you need to find an Alt mode before we have to return back to base"** _I said.

"_**understood"**_ he said.

He choice an alt pod that was a police car and we went back to base. Father check him over and Optimus and I went back to our work. I was half way finish of my work when there was knock at my door. I look up. "come in" I said.

Optimus walk in with two enegron cubes in his hands. "greeting Ice Crystal" he said.

I smile at him. "hello Optimus" I said.

"I decide to bring you some enegron as you forgot to grab one" he said.

"oh yes thank you very much Optimus" I said as I accept the cube.

"Ice Crystal I wanted to thank you for the afternoon" he said.

"You're welcome Optimus and I really enjoy it too" I said, "we should do it more offend".

"I agree" Optimus said with a nod, "well I must return back to my work and let you work on you own".

"ok Optimus" I said with nod, "see you around".

"yes" he said before he left.

I sigh with smile before I return back to my work for the night before I went to my room. I ignore Fire Crystal as her many questions about what happen but I ignore her and went to sleep.

_**Review **_


End file.
